Prince Auburn
Little is known of the prince, other than that he is a figure of Daevenfell's past. He sometimes refers to himself as Prince Auburn. The Resistance has in fact now learned the true identity of the prince. His name was once Prince Geimhreadh Auburn, and he is now the Bored God known as Gyevroo. The prince's letters All knowledge we have of him is from remnants of his writings, letters penned in elvish which have been collected for posterity here. Letter #1 found in the prince's ancient chambers in Swennegall: Til min far kongen, Den mest hellige og storslåtte i hele vårt kongerike, som strekker seg fra solens stigningspunkt til der den slukner, mine varmeste hilsener For å forsvare mitt fravær, som har vært lengre enn deres majestet sa var tillatt, og siden jeg som Prins gav mitt æresord om at jeg ville vende hjem, ønsker jeg å berette, Skaperen være meg nådig, at jeg har gjort en oppdagelse av stor interesse for Dem og kongeriket. Under dette feriepalass som De har så vennlig gitt til deres sønn og rikets prins, begravet under jorden, der mine tjenere søkte i måneder mens jeg gav mine dypeste bønner til Skaperen, fant de et vann som må være av Skaperens egne hender. For slik gir det liv, at dem som før bare kunne se på verden, nu kan vandre og delta i den nok en gang. Skaperen være priset, og deres navn hellige Far konge, for dette er en skatt uten like for vårt rike, og jeg tror at vi sjeldent før har funnet noe som slikt kan endre våre levekår. Jeg reiser hjem til deg hellige Far konge, i håp om at du vil til mine observasjoner vil lytte. Tenk hva som kan ligge under våre festninger i nord og sør! Vi er nærmere Skaperen enn noen gang. Konkluder slik du selv kan tenke, Min Far konge, mest hellige og storslåtte i hele vårt kongerike, som strekker seg fra solens stigningspunkt til der den slukner, din Prins ber dem adjø og lev vel. Letter #2 found at the entrance to Tír Annouhns Til min far kongen, Den mest hellige og storslåtte i hele vårt kongerike, som strekker seg fra solens stigningspunkt til der den slukner, mine varmeste hilsener Deres forræderske tjener Rosenkrantz har jeg bundet med lenker og satt ved inngangen til dette hellige sted. Om han lever eller ikke bryr jeg meg ikke om, når han så på slikt voldelig vis forsøkte å forhindre min reise! Og det på dine ordre! Har du forstått ingenting, hellige Far konge? Vi må lære hva Skaperen er i stand til! Vi må møte Skaperen! Min reise så langt viser at dette rike er mer lunefullt enn noen skulle trodd. Hver dag jeg våkner tørst og sliten og ber til Skaperen om at jeg får verdig nok til å møte ham. Måtte hans dører endelig åpne og denne byrde jeg har så lenge båret løsne. Konkluder slik du selv kan tenke, Min Far konge, mest hellige og storslåtte i hele vårt kongerike, som strekker seg fra solens stigningspunkt til der den slukner, din Prins ber dem adjø og lev vel. Letter #3 found within Tír Annouhns - a series of notes Notater fra Prins Auburn sin femte dag innendfor de hellige murer av Tír Annouhns' ''Rosenkrantz klager konstant. Hans endeløse summing i mine ører er værre enn den konstante sult og utmattelse jeg kjenner på efter at vandret opp de fordømte trapper flere ganger. Nok en gang er jeg tilbake ved dette sted som jeg har sirklet. Ler skaperen av meg? Jeg hører det hviske. Eller er det Rosencrantz sin gråt. Disse prester har heller ikke gjort mye for seg! Døde som de er! Hvordan kunne de stenge oss ute fra denne herligheden! Hvilke hemmeligheter de har skjult fra fordums tid! ''Notater fra Prins Auburn sin tiende dag innendfor de hellige murer av Tír Annouhns' ''Det er en lettelse å slippe Rosenkrantz ved min side. Hodet mitt er klarere. De røde dører skjuler mange hemmeligheder, men jeg tror jeg har fundet det innerste kammer. Men det er slik å forstå at det å finde det en gang er langt ifra nok. Mine tanker svikter meg. O hellige Far konge om du havde vært her nå, hva råd hadde du gitt din sønn? Selv om jeg ser utgangen fra dette forbannede riget nesten hver tredje dag føler jeg meg langt ifra ferdig. Jeg må finne det innerste. Skaperen har kallet til meg. Han utfordrer meg. Notater fra Prins Auburn sinfjortende dag innendfor de hellige murer av Tír Annouhns Eureka! Min tålmodighed har vundet gjennom. Alle rigene til Skaperen har jeg sett og slig fikk jeg også se det innerste kammer! Min tålmodighet vil belønnes! Halleluja! Mitt folk skal jeg redde! Halleluja! Ærede Far Konge, vent til du ser hvad din sønn er istand til! Jeg må bare fortsette å åpne de røde dører, og aldri vende snuden hjem! Notr fra Prins sin dag fem? innendfor '' ''Jeg sover inte længer. Det er ikke værdt at tenke på. Alle de gåder lagt frem hr ei talt. Ei fylr ein vind i hår. Ein sol vil skinne på mg igjen. Halleluja Letter #4 found in the northern fortress, beyond Easthold Til Min Far Kongen, Den mest hellige og storslåtte i hele vårt kongerike, som strekker seg fra solens stigningspunkt til der den slukner, mine varmeste hilsener Det er desværre slik vi frygtet, at selv de gamle udenlandske prester her i nord har vansker med at helbrede dem som har drukket for lenge. Jeg har selv, Far Konge, holdt flere av mine svorne tjenere nede mens de har tryglet mig om bare en dråbe vann, at de er så tørste. Å som mitt hjerte brister! Viktigere enn noen gang er det at søke Skaperen. Jeg ser ingen anden mulighed enn at reise syd, til Tír Annouhns for at tale med Skaperen selv. Rosencrantz har sagt seg villig til at reise med mig, og følget mitt har sagt seg villig til at vente utenfor dørene. Skal jeg virkelig tro at slik en gave ikke var ment at dele? Skulle jeg virkelig akseptere at vi skulde have muligheden til at helbrede og ikke bruge den? Jeg ber deg om å forstå, Min Far Konge, at alt jeg gjør er for vårt folk. Om jeg en dag skal bli Konge selv, må jeg ikke være den klogeste og sterkeste slik som deg? Da må også denne reisen tas. Jeg håper at jeg ser deg igjen, og jeg beklager beklager beklager. Tungt er det at bære det ansvar som kronen har, at bære ansvar for det jeg har gjort. Konkluder slik du selv kan tenke, Min Far Konge, mest hellige og storslåtte i hele vårt kongerike, som strekker seg fra solens stigningspunkt til der den slukner, din Prins ber dem adjø og lev vel.